A Different Kind of World
by Cee1
Summary: This is a new twist on the star crossed romance of Buffy and Angel
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Different Kind of World  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary/ Author's Note: This may be a little farfetched, but please stick with me.....I was trying all the possibilities for these chain of events to happen, but it wasn't happening…so I'm going to tell you the prologue of the story. Buffy is 3 months pregnant from the episode where Angel turned back time, but my story starts off from the ending of the Angel season finale, where Connor throws Angel into the ocean. Also Buffy has some new and weird powers....I know it goes back and forth in time....but I promise it will be fun to read.  
  
Also: I was suppose to post this fic a looong time ago, sooo that's why it seems so out of date....Enjoy  
  
This may be a little farfetched, but please stick with me  
  
*I was trying all the possibilities for this to happen, but it wasn't happening…so I'm going to tell you the prologue of the story. Buffy is 3 months pregnant from the episode where Angel turned back time, but my story starts off from the ending of the Angel season finale, where Connor throws Angel into the ocean. Also Buffy has some new and weird powers  
  
Buffy opens the mansion door slowly, not sure what to expect  
  
As soon as Buffy closed the door, someone attacked her. Luckily for her slayer senses she was able to dodge them  
  
Buffy quickly did a roundhouse kick and knocked the sword they had out of their hand. She quickly punched the person in the gut and then kicked whoever it was into the wall.   
  
Buffy heard someone coming to attack her. Buffy somersaulted to the sword that the man was carrying and pointed it at his neck  
  
"Come any closer and your partner here gets his head chopped off." Buffy warned loudly  
  
"Please don't hurt him." Fred stated as she came out of the shadows with her hands held up in the air.   
  
"I wasn't planning to hurt anyone." Buffy stated as she dropped the sword, "He attacked me first."  
  
"Well you can't come sneaking into people's homes." Gunn stated the obvious  
  
"Isn't this where Angel lives?" Buffy questioned  
  
Fred and Gunn looked at each other in remembrance  
  
"Angel's still alive right?" Buffy asked  
  
"We think he's alive." Fred stated  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked worriedly  
  
"Well you see his son…" Gunn started, but was interrupted by Buffy, "His son?"  
  
"With Darla." Fred stated  
  
"Okay, now I'm really confused." Buffy stated not really understanding  
  
"Well fill you in later." Gunn stated as he continued his story  
  
"Well we find out Angel was missing, so we go to his son." Fred started, "When we told him, he just laughed in our face. He said he knows because he is the one that has trapped him because he killed his father."  
  
"But I thought Angel was his father?" Buffy asked getting more confused  
  
"He is, but Holtz got him when he was a baby and raised him as his own." Fred stated  
  
"I'm still confused." Buffy stated, "But go on."  
  
"He thinks Angel killed his father, but he didn't." Gunn stated  
  
"Where did he trap Angel?" Buffy questioned  
  
"We don't know." Gunn stated  
  
"Take me to him." Buffy stated determined to get Angel  
  
"You won't even get close enough to him." Fred stated  
  
"Trust me." Buffy stated, "I will."  
  
"We can take you to him." Gunn stated, "But that's as far as we'll go."  
  
"No problem." Buffy stated. She was determined to get Angel back   
  
---------  
  
"So here's the next vampire nest." Conner stated as he was explaining the new plan  
  
Just then Buffy comes walking in on them  
  
"Is this a private event or can anyone come in?" Buffy asked as she strutted her way to them  
  
Just as she was half way to the front 20 guys stand in front of her to form a wall  
  
"Who are you looking for?" The girl asked The girl is the one that actually killed Holtz, but I don't know her name so I'm going to call her Laura  
  
"I need to talk to Conner." Buffy stated  
  
"Connor is not here right now." Laura stated, but unknown to Buffy, Connor was sitting next to her  
  
"Well I'll wait then." Buffy stated as she just stood there humming away  
  
"Wait outside." Laura stated as she snapped her fingers. 2 of the guys then came and took Buffy by the arms. They started to drag her back outside  
  
"I'll give you 5 seconds to get your goons off of me." Buffy warned loudly  
  
"Or what?" Laura threatened  
  
"Or they will end up in the hospital." Buffy stated as she stared at her, "5,4,3,2,1…I warned you."  
  
Buffy quickly released her arms from their. She punched one of them in the nose while she kicked the other in the stomach. Both of them went flying into the wall and were both knocked out unconscious  
  
"I tried to warn you." Buffy stated as she dusted her hands  
  
"So the little girl thinks she can take us on." Laura stated as she started to walk up to Buffy. Laura was face to face with Buffy when she punched her.   
  
"Is that all you got?" Buffy threatened as she stared at her in the eyes  
  
Laura was about to punch her, but Buffy caught her fist  
  
Buffy tightened her grip around Laura's fist  
  
"You, have a lot to work on little girl." Buffy stated, "The first thing you should learn is to know who you are really up against."  
  
"Enlighten me." Laura stated, "Who am I up against?"  
  
"Vampire Slayer." Buffy mocked and Laura opened her eyes in realization when she realized whom she really was up against   
  
Just then Buffy kicked her, which made her go flying to the front and into a wall  
  
"Anyone else." Buffy stated, as she was ready for the challenge  
  
"What do you want?" Connor asked her  
  
"I want to talk to Connor." Buffy stated  
  
"I'm Connor." Connor stated, "Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know where Angel is." Buffy demanded  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Connor asked as he laughed  
  
"Because I know who really killed your father." Buffy stated  
  
"Angel killed my father." Connor stated angrily  
  
"They really do have you fooled." Buffy stated as she laughed, "I have proof that one of you most trusted soldiers actually killed him."  
  
All this time Buffy was staring at the unconscious Laura  
  
Connor stared at the lady in shock  
  
"Liar!" Connor shouted  
  
"Well you won't truly know unless you tell me where Angel is." Buffy bargained knowing she had nothing to convince him with  
  
"You're the slayer." Connor stated, "Why are you helping Angel, a vampire."  
  
"That's none of your business." Buffy stated and then decided to make a bet, "I'll make a bet with you. One on one combat, if you win I'll freely tell you who killed your father but if I win then you have to take me to Angel and then I'll tell you who killed your father."  
  
"Don't do it Connor." Laura stated not trusting her, but also knew that if Buffy told him the truth then she would be dead  
  
"It's a win-win situation for you." Buffy teased, "Unless your scared."  
  
"Let's go." Connor stated as he walked up to her  
  
Connor started out by punching her, but to his surprise she dodged it, and in turn he got a kick in the stomach  
  
Connor and Buffy were blow for blow. Every time Connor would get a hit, Buffy would return the favor.   
  
Buffy decided to take a new approach, and tease him  
  
"I know your weakness." Buffy stated as she smiled  
  
"Whatever." Connor stated as he ignored her comment  
  
"You inherited Angel's gifts of fighting, but your weakness is that you don't know how to use them." Buffy teased  
  
"Shut up." Connor stated as he punched her  
  
"Oh is that getting to you." Buffy teased, "Well it's true. I see so much fighting talent in you, but it's all going to waste."  
  
"I said Shut up!" Connor yelled as he charged at her  
  
Buffy quickly flipped over him and kicked his back so he fell to the floor. She flipped up and was now sitting on his stomach with the sword pointing to his neck  
  
"Another weakness." Buffy stated with the sword blade at his neck, "Is that you release your anger on the wrong things."  
  
"I win." Buffy stated as she got off of him, "So where's Angel?"  
  
"We would have to go to the docks." Conner stated as he was keeping his word  
  
"I have all the time in the world." Buffy stated 


	2. 2

Title: A Different Kind of World  
  
Author: Cee  
  
Summary/ Author's Note: This may be a little farfetched, but please stick with me.....I was trying all the possibilities for these chain of events to happen, but it wasn't happening…so I'm going to tell you the prologue of the story. Buffy is 3 months pregnant from the episode where Angel turned back time, but my story starts off from the ending of the Angel season finale, where Connor throws Angel into the ocean. Also Buffy has some new and weird powers....I know it goes back and forth in time....but I promise it will be fun to read.  
  
Also: I was suppose to post this fic a looong time ago, sooo that's why it seems so out of date....Enjoy  
  
"Follow me." Connor stated as he led her to the docks and then to the boats. He knew what the deal was. He would also keep his word  
  
They were riding the boat for a couple of hours when Connor finally stopped the boat  
  
"He's at the bottom." Connor stated as he looked into the ocean, "I don't know how you're planning on getting him out."   
  
"No problem." Buffy stated as she started to warm up her powers. Buffy started to raise her arms  
  
"What are you doing?" Connor questioned  
  
Within 5 minutes, the box arouse from the ocean  
  
"How did you do that?" Connor questioned as Buffy set the box into the boat  
  
She used an axe to chop off the chains that locked Angel up  
  
The box opened and she found an unconscious Angel  
  
"Angel wake up." Buffy stated as she was shaking him  
  
"You're too late." Conner stated  
  
Buffy went up to him and took the knife out of his pocket  
  
"Why don't you call Laura." Buffy suggested as she held the knife in her hands  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Conner questioned  
  
"Because she killed your father….not Angel." Buffy stated  
  
"Liar." Conner yelled  
  
"Call all your men." Buffy stated, "Hopefully the truth spell that I asked my friend Willow to do, worked."  
  
Conner quickly went inside to call Laura and his men  
  
As soon as Connor went inside Buffy quickly went to work   
  
She quickly cut her arm with the knife and poured her blood into his mouth. Within 2 minutes, Angel started to drink the blood from her arm  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"Angel stop." Buffy called out trying to get her arm away from his, but it wasn't working. She was too weak from the blood loss already  
  
Buffy tried and tried, but she couldn't pull her arm away from Angel's grip. Angel finally let go, but Buffy was already unconscious from the blood loss and fell to the floor  
  
Angel sat up, not realizing where he was or what just happened  
  
All of a sudden Connor came busting out of the door  
  
"I'm so sorry." Connor stated as he stood in front of his dad, "I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay." Angle stated knowing that everyone needs a little redemption once and a while, "But how did you find out?"  
  
"Buffy told me." Connor stated  
  
"Buffy's here?" Angel questioned   
  
"She's the one that freed you." Connor stated, but didn't see Buffy anywhere. Connor then noticed the blood dripping from Angel's mouth, "Dad, who did you eat?"  
  
Angel instantly put his hands to his mouth and felt blood dripping down from it  
  
"Buffy?" Angel questioned as he quickly stood up and searched for her  
  
"Buffy!" Angel exclaimed when he saw her lying on the floor unconscious, "Wake up."  
  
"She fed you dad." Connor stated as he lifted Buffy's bloody arm  
  
Angel quickly carried her unconscious body and laid her on the bed inside the boat  
  
"What are we going to do?" Connor panicked, he didn't want to see Buffy die  
  
"Sail the boat back to shore." Angel commanded, "We have to get her to a hospital as soon as possible."  
  
-----  
  
"It'll be another 15 minutes." Connor stated as he came back to the room  
  
Just then loud bangs were heard on the outside of the ship  
  
"Stay in here with her." Angel commanded, "I'm going to see what the noise was."  
  
"Okay." Connor stated  
  
Angel went outside and didn't see anything. When Angel went to the lower deck, he found at least 10 vampires staring at him  
  
"How can I help you?" Angel asked in a too friendly voice  
  
"We want the baby." One of the warriors stated firmly  
  
"Sorry, but there's not baby here." Angel stated truthfully and then his face turned to stone, "So you should go now before you get your asses kicked. You see I've been gone for a while, and I'm just itching for a fight"  
  
"We want the slayer." Another warriors stated firmly  
  
"There's a problem….the slayer is in my care." Angel stated getting ready to fight, "So if you want her, you're going to have to go through me first."   
  
Just then Angel rushed at the soliders  
  
Connor quickly took a peak out of the window and saw that his dad was outnumbered  
  
"Please stay safe." Connor stated as he looked at Buffy. Connor locked the door and went to rush and help his father  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open from a major headache and she remembered what happened  
  
"Angel? Conner?" Buffy questioned as she looked around the room  
  
"Where am I?" Buffy asked as she slowly sat up. She looked around and realized that she was still on the boat,   
  
She started to look around the room for a weapon  
  
"I thought I told you to stay with her." Angel stated as he dusted a guy  
  
"A thank you would be nice since I just saved you from becoming dusted." Conner stated as he kicked the vampire  
  
"Well I think we're even." Angel stated, "Since you locked me up in the box and all."  
  
"Get over it." Conner stated as he staked a vampire  
  
"Get over it?" Angel questioned, "It just happened an hour ago."  
  
"I said I was sorry." Conner stated as he turned to his father  
  
Just as Conner turned towards his father, he let his guard down, which was a BIG mistake  
  
A guy knocked him on the back of his head and he fell down unconscious  
  
"Conner?" Angel stated in worry as he went towards his son  
  
Angel was distracted and one of the guys knocked him over the head with a bat   
  
Conner and Angel woke up in chairs. They were handcuffed to the boats railings and they knew there was no way out of it  
  
"Where is the slayer?" The man questioned  
  
"I have no idea who or what you are talking about." Conner stated playing dumb   
  
Just then 5 men came out from the room  
  
"She's not in there sir." The man replied  
  
"What?" Angel questioned as he looked towards the door  
  
"Where did you hide her?" The man barked  
  
"Good question." Angel stated as he looked towards his son  
  
"I didn't move her." Conner whispered  
  
"Since you guys don't have any useful information I guess we have to kill you." The head guy stated  
  
Just as they were about to behead the both of them, an arrow came through his heart and he turned to dusk  
  
They all looked up and were surprised to see Buffy standing there with a crossbow in her hand  
  
"Looking for me?" Buffy questioned as she faltered a little. She would have fell if she wasn't holding on to the railing for support  
  
The man was about to go after her, but Angel tripped him up  
  
"Run Buffy!" Angel exclaimed, "Your not healthy enough yet."  
  
"I wonder why?" Buffy questioned  
  
"I didn't tell you to feed me." Angel stated in defense  
  
"Shut up." Buffy stated as she aimed the cross bow at him  
  
She pulled the trigger to the crossbow and it came flying down and hit the handcuffs right in the key hole, which unlocked them  
  
"Good shooting." Angel gulped as he saw where the bow was  
  
Just then another bow came flying down and unlocked Conner's handcuffs  
  
"Real good shooting." Conner agreed as he saw where the arrow landed  
  
Just then they both saw Buffy faint and fall  
  
"We got to protect her." Angel stated, "They're after her."  
  
"Okay." Conner agreed as they made their way up to Buffy  
  
"We will not let you live." The head vampire stated as he held a sword above Buffy  
  
"No." Conner screamed as he threw his stake at the vampire. The stake went right through the heart, and the sword dropped right in front of Buffy's face  
  
Conner and Angel finally made it up towards Buffy and defeated the rest of the vampires  
  
"They're all gone." Angel stated as he staked the last vampire  
  
"What did they want?" Conner questioned  
  
"I don't know." Angel stated as he picked her up, "They could have been here for a number of things."  
  
"The most popular one being." Conner stated, "Killing the slayer."  
  
"You know?" Angel stated  
  
"She told me." Conner replied  
  
"She has been the oldest slayer in years and no one is still sure why or how she does it." Angel replied, "So basically whoever kills her will be considered the king of the underworld."  
  
Buffy's eyes fluttered open  
  
"Angel?" Buffy whispered  
  
"Don't worry we are taking you to the hospital." Angel stated assuring her  
  
"NO!" Buffy yelled and then pleaded, "Anywhere but the hospital."  
  
"You need help." Conner added  
  
"If you take me to the hospital I promise you that I won't stay." Buffy stated  
  
"Fine." Angel stated knowing that Buffy would leave   
  
As soon as Buffy fell asleep  
  
"We should just take her to the hospital." Conner told Angel  
  
"I can't." Angel stated, "She doesn't want to."  
  
"So where are we taking her?" Conner questioned  
  
"The hotel." Angel stated   
  
---------  
  
Conner came in the hotel first followed by Angel who was carrying Buffy  
  
"Who's there?" Conner questioned as he felt that someone was watching them  
  
"What are you doing here?" Gunn questioned as he and Fred came out from the shadows  
  
"Angel!" Fred stated in surprise when she saw Angel  
  
"You're back." Gunn stated happily and then realized Conner was there, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's okay Gunn." Angel stated, "He's made a mistake and I've forgiven him."  
  
"As long as your okay with it." Gunn added  
  
"I am." Angel replied  
  
"What happened to Buffy?" Fred asked worriedly now looking at the pale girl in Angel's arms  
  
"Blood loss." Angel replied as he took her to a room  
  
"You drank her?" Fred questioned  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing." Angel stated feeling guilty as he put her on the bed, "And she was just trying to help me."  
  
"Why isn't she at the hospital?" Fred asked as she saw that Buffy was about to die  
  
"She refuses to go." Conner replied  
  
"Can you help her Fred?" Angel begged  
  
"I'm not a doctor." Fred replied, "But I'll try."  
  
Fred worked on her for about a half an hour and finally came out of the room  
  
"She'll be okay for now." Fred stated, "But we really need to get her to a hospital."  
  
"I can't do the blood transferring." Fred stated  
  
"You don't need to." Buffy stated as she was standing in the door way  
  
"Buffy… you need to be resting." Angel stated as he stood by her because she didn't look so good  
  
"No hospital." Buffy stated  
  
"No hospital." Angel agreed.  
  
"But…I really need to talk to you Angel." Buffy stated  
  
"I'll tuck you in and then you can talk to me." Angel stated just wanting her to rest  
  
"Ok." Buffy stated as Angel followed her into the room  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?" Angel asked as he tucked her in  
  
"I'm pregnant." Buffy stated, "And you're the father."  
  
"What?" Angel asked not believing what he was hearing, "How?" 


End file.
